1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in hydraulically damped mounts.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wide variety of mounts have been proposed to resiliently support a moving machinery such as vehicle engine and prevent the vibration of the moving machinery being transmitted to another component.
Japanese utility model application No. 63-74856 discloses a fluid damped mounting device which includes a boss fixed to an engine, and a generally annular support fixed to a vehicle frame. A resilient element is connected between the boss and the support and cooperates with a diaphragm to define a fluid chamber. The fluid chamber is filled with a fluid and divided into a working chamber and a compensation chamber by means of a partition assembly. The partition assembly includes two disks joined together in a manner to define a space therebetween. A movable plate is arranged within the space and is vertically movable. When the engine vibrates, the resilient element is subject to flexing. This causes a change in the volume of the working chamber. For small amplitude vibrations, displacement of the movable plate absorbs the movement of the fluid caused by the change in the volume of the working chamber. The two disks are likely to flex, particularly at their center, due to fluid pressure. If flexed, movable distance of the movable plate would be reduced, and the movement of the fluid may not be appropriately absorbed.